1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pot, especially to a composite strainer pot that has a base and a container of different materials combined with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Parts of plant such as but not limited to: leaves such as tea and herbs; beans, seeds nuts or fruits such as coffee; flowers, such as rose; and the like are steeped alone or in combination in water to extract and flavor the water. Since parts of plants are not pleasant to drink, and steeping for too long causes tannin to build up and impair taste, tea pots and strainers were designed to separate the plants and the water. However, since using teapot with strainer causes waste and spillage, strainer pots were designed.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional strainer pot (70) comprises a container (71), a strainer (72) and a release valve (73). The container (71) is plastic and has a bottom (711). The strainer (72) is mounted on the bottom (711) of the container (71). The release valve (73) is mounted slidably under the bottom (711) of the container (71). When the container (71) is filled with water, the release valve (73) is closed by hydraulic pressure. To open the release valve (73), the conventional strainer pot (70) is mounted on top of a glass or mug and the release valve (73) slides into the container (71) to allow steeped water to flow through the release valve (73) and to trap the parts of plants with the strainer (72).
The conventional strainer pot (70) as described has transparent container (71) such as plastic, glass or the like to allow users to see quantity or condition of the steeped water. Although the plastic container (71) is durable and can be made integrally, however, with long term use and filling with hot water, the plastic container (71) is aged and stained and the conventional strainer pot (70) appears dirty. While if the container (71) is glass, the glass container (71) will not be aged and stained with long term and filling with hot water. However, since structure of the container (71) is complicated, the glass container (71) is hard to be manufactured integrally and cost a lot. Therefore, no glass container (71) of the conventional strainer pot (70) currently exists.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a composite pot to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.